Like Romeo X Juliet
by Miss Fuyu
Summary: O que parecia apenas mais um conto de amor torna-se uma tragédia.
1. Garotos e xingamentos

Algumas partes da fanfic vão ser narradas pelas PPGZ e outras vão ser pelos RRBZ.

----------------------------------------------

-Acorda, bicha,gay. Tá na hora de levantar! ºoº

Odeio quando o Boomer faz isso ¬¬

-1º não sou gay .2º também não sou bicha. 3º não TENHO que acordar só porque você

tá mandando. --

- Tá bom...mas o Butch jogou sua jaqueta vermelha.quase.rosa no lixo ºOº''

Ahn,interessante...

- O QUE?!? BUTCH SEU FILHO.DE.UM.PUTO!

1º lá se foi meu dia de folga.

2º por que raios o Butch jogou minha jaqueta no lixo?

3º ah é.O Mojo também é meu pai puto ¬¬

Não experimente xingar o seu irmão porque ele jogou a sua jaqueta vermelha.quase.rosa no lixo.Você pode não estar vivo no dia seguinte...

Voei direto no ouvido do Butch.

- Butch por que raios você jogou a minha jaqueta no lixo?

- Porque eu não gosto de rosa! \õ/

- Me dê uma explicação lógica,seu emo.besta.idiota.de.pinto.atrofiado.

Depois de ser: socado,chutado,estabefado e ficar com um olho roxo.Eu saio de casa...CA-SA? Minto.É um chiqueiro,isso aqui.Literalmente ¬¬

O que eu encontro do lado do lixo onde estava a minha jaqueta?Uma pilha de jornal velho... oõ

Pego um jornal do montinho e vejo uma cena constrangedoramente perturbadora:

Momoko e Miyako desfilando com roupas de cores tão "cheGAY" que até me doeu os olhos

Momoko: Feia e gorda como sempre. ¬¬

Miyako: Feia e gor...olho o chapéu de menina...

-OLHA O TAMANHO DO CHAPÉU DA CRIATURA! O.o

Tombei pra trás.Literalmente...parecia um guarda-chuva e não um chapéu!

Levantei e mandei o Mojo lavar minha jaqueta...

- Mojo!Lava aminha jaqueta! Oé

- Por que eu lavaria,mojo? Oõ

Lancei meu olhar Gato.do.Sherek.onegai.desu.bebê.kawaii nº 45

- Porque eu te amo Mama! O

E assim,minha jaqueta ficou limpa e eu pude ir pra cidade com os meus irmãos! \o\

----------------------------------------------

E aí pessoal,gostaram do primeiro capítulo? O

Ficou ruim porque não tenho experiência no ramo xx

Créditos:

Brick: Obrigada pelo "OLHA O TAMANHO DO CHAPÉU DA CRIATURA! O.o

Miyako Aka: A dona do "vermelho.quase.rosa" D

Brick: Arigatou também pelo "Porque eu te amo Mama! O"

Jidai!O primeiro encontro!Preparem os seus doki dokis/o


	2. O primeiro encontro em maus lençóis

Aqui vai mais um capítulo de "Like Romeo X Juliet" :D

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ás vezes assusta, ver uma parede rosa invés da bela azul do seu quarto...

Ainda mais,quando tem uma Momoko na cama ao lado de cinco em cinco minutos gritando no sonho:

- SAKAMOTO-KUN!EU QUERO PUDIM DE LEITE! ¬

Isso que eu chamo de uma paixão de verdade!

Eu estou na casa da minha melhor amiga.Ou seja,eu passei a noite aqui...

Motivo?No dia anterior era o aniversário da Momoko!E foi aquele festão cheiiinho de doces e bolos...º¬º

Sabe quem ela chamou além de mim,Kaoru e Sakamoto? Todo o resto da turma menos Himeko-sama é claro! Ah...e teve mais uma pessoa...ele!Sim!Takaaki-kun!Eu quase morri de alegria sabe?

- Meniinas!Venham tomar café! 3

É,essa que você ouviu gritando é a Sra. Akatsutsumi,mãe da Bela Adormecida da cama ao lado...

- Vamos, Momoko-san!A sua mãe está nos chamando...

Ah é,a Kaoru dormiu no colchonete no chão...E parece que dormiu bem...porque até agora não acordou! Oõ

Como se eu quisesse comer alguma coisa depois de 7 pedaços de bolo,5 brigadeiros extra-gigantes e 1 saco de balas de cereja! xDDD

Depois de banho tomado,roupas trocadas e café comido( com má vontade ).Saímos da casa da Momoko e fomos aonde?SHOPPING! O

Kaoru foi pra casa porque o pai dela vai pintar a casa e pediu a ajuda dela...Sabádo de compras! D

-Compras compras compras! – cantarolamos eu e Momoko quando entramos no shopping D

Quem nós vemos no setor de roupas?Os Rowdy Ruff ¬¬

- Miyako-san!Olha o estrago que eles estão fazendo! OwÓ

- Eu sei...vamos lá! – puxei a Momoko pra um canto sem ninguém...

- Hyper Blossom! (Pronúncia: Hypar Blossome!)

- Rolling Bubbles! (Pronúncia: Roringu Baburusu!)

- Lutando por amor,ciência e lenda! (não sei se é assim!) Power Puff Girls Z!

Então nós fomos atrás daqueles pestes...

E achamos a Kaoru já transformada...

- Eei ei ei!Que idéia é essa de sair jogando essas roupas no chão?

O Brick olhou pra Momoko,e fez uma expressão sombria...hey!Só estava ELE na seção!Onde estavam os irmãos?!

- Agora! – gritou o Brick e eu só não vi mais nada...

- Ai...minha nuca... – passei a mão na minha nuca...o que tinha acontecido?

Ah...o Brick gritou e eu...não vi mais nada! Olhei em volta...a Momoko estava lutando com eles?! Levantei cambaleando e disse:

- Momo...digo...Blossom!O que houve?

- Eles te desacordaram e também a Ka,digo a Buttercup! – ela me indicou a direção onde a Kaoru estava:desacordada no chão e amarrada...

Pretendiam baixar a guarda da Momoko e ataca-la enquanto nós duas estávamos inconscientes... OÓ

Fui na frente do Boomer e sabe o que eu fiz?Como os Rowdy Ruff são como o diabo pra cruz com beijos eu beijei o menino e taquei-lhe um Bubble Champagne pra ele se danar \õ\

Mas foi esse o meu erro...pareciam...que...eles estavam imunes a beijos!Não aconteceu nada...e ele desviou tão facilmente do Bubble Champagne que eu nem vi o Brick desacordando a Momoko também...!

- Agora,você está sem as suas amiguinhas... – sorriu Butch

- E os seus beijinhos não iram surtir efeito na gente... – disse Boomer

- C-Como?

- Porque... – disse o Brick – Por que mesmo em gente? Oõ

Capotagem geral.

Era a minha chance! D

- Bubble Champagne! – soltei as bolhas e eles voaram longe... ei!Tive uma idéia!Capturei o Brick:

- Bubble Pooper! Isso vai ser fácinho... – e acordei Momoko e Kaoru com uma jarrada de água.../o/

- Como?Quando?Onde? ºº

-Por quê?Quem?O que aconteceu? ºwº

- Podemos capturar um dos Rowdy Ruff e descobrir como acabar com eles de uma vez por todas!

- Que idéia! ov – sorriu Momoko

- Essa é a Miyako-san que eu conheço! \õ\ - elogiou Kaoru

-----------------------------------------------------------

E aí?Acharam que iria ser um encontro romântico né? xDD

Baratinho gente...sou sempre tão criativa...

Jidai!Um plano infalível!Ou será que não? Preparem seus doki dokis! \õ/


	3. Um plano infálivel Ou será que não?

Aê gente \õ/

Desculpem a demora porque o modem da minha net deu pau ;;

Vamos a mais um capítulo de Like Romeo X Juliet! \ÒwÓ/

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordei com as costas doendo...

- Ai...o que aconteceu? --

Olhei pro lado,e não vi o Boomer na geladeira comendo qualquer bosta...

Olhei pro outro,e não vi o Butch fazendo a chapinha matutina...

MAS AONDE RAIOS EU TÔ,CARALHO?!

Meu coração descompassou e quase tive um ataque quando vi que estava em uma bolha...UMA BOLHA...!BO-LHA!Aquelas de sabão,saca?!

Levantei num pulo e comecei a bater na bolha...adianta? Ô! ¬¬

- Ahh...!Meninas,ele acordou! °3° – Miyako...MI-YA-KO?! MAS AONDE RAIOS EU TÔ,CACETEEE?!

Kaoru entrou correndo...ééééé.,agora que eu vi que eu estava em uma bolha em um laboratório!Caaara,nunca na minha vida tinha visto tanta aparelhagem...!

Computadores,TV's,material de química,Elemento Z...!Onde eu tô com a cabeça?!

EU TÔ PRESO NUMA BOLHA COM AS PPGZ ME OLHANDO COM CARAS DE DEMÔNIO! OÓ

- Você está no laboratório do Professor Utônium,Brick. - disse a Kaoru vendo a minha cara de desespero.

Olhei pra mim mesmo.

ERRO,ESTE PARÁGRAFO NÃO PODE SER ESCRITO.NELE CONTÉM CONTEÚDOS SOMENTE PARA MAIORES DE 18 AN...

Eu tava só de cueca...

CU-E-CA!

Depois comecei a rir que nem um idiota! xDDDDDD

Após recobrar a minha consciência perguntei.

- Pra que tudo isso? ¬¬

Momoko chegou...olhou pra mim e caiu dura no chão...oõ

Aaushaushashaushaushaushauhu,que zuado xP

- Eu ser sexy 3 – falei cheio de mim.

Só deu pra sentir uma mãoZADA no meu rosto...pronto.Perdi o couro da bochecha ÇÇ

CORREÇÃO:

EU TÔ PRESO NUMA BOLHA SÓ DE CUECA COM AS PPGZ ME OLHANDO COM CARAS DE DEMÔNIO! OÓ

Tem como ficar pior? ¬¬

- Dá PELO MENOS,pra devolver as minhas roupas? ¬¬ - dei ênfase no "PELO MENOS"

- Não dá - - falou Miyako com a carinha de inocente mais encapetada do mundo.

- E por que não? ¬¬

- Porque elas estavam com cheiro de lixo e a gente mandou pro lixão que era pra lá que mereciam ir! -

- Já decidi,odeio você. ¬¬ - virei a cara.

- Obrigada,também te amo. - - odeio ela ¬¬

- Te odeio,sua fresca ¬¬

- Não me importa. -

Não sei o que os garotos mais velhos vêem nas garotas...

Elas agem tanto como...garotas! ¬¬'

Será que meus irmãos deram por minha falta? Oo'

Só Deus sabe --'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então minna-san,gostaram? 8D

Foi peketuxo ÇÇ

Mandem reviews onegai shimasu! 89

Jidai! Decisões! Preparem seus doki dokis! \õ\


	4. Decisões!

Lá vaaai,este cap foi feito em parceria entre watashi e o meu amigo Brick \õ/

Obs: narrador em 3ª pessoa!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso no covil do Mojo...

Covil?Aquilo é mais um chiqueiro! ¬¬

Bem,mas continuando!

Mojo tentava preparar o jantar dos seus adoráveis filhos,os Rowdy Ruff 8D

Quando nota que seu filho,o líder dos Rowdy's,o ruivinho atentado chamado Brick não está em sua casa.

- Mojo!Onde seu irmão está,Butch?

- Ele...hum...sabe que eu não sei? Oõ

- Eu sei eu sei:P – Boomer diz

- Onde ele pode estar,mojo?...Ç3Ç – Boomer fora completamente ignorado...

Depois de perderem 26.768.486.186 neurônios,eles descobrem que Brick pode estar no laboratório do Prof. Utonium,o responsável pelas PPGZ.

AMÉÉÉÉÉÉÉM! 8P

Ao chegarem lá,eles encontram Brick naquela situção deplorável que vocês já sabem qual é... u3ú

Momoko analisa os garotos de cima abaixo...e pensa...e repensa...

" Hum... Boomer...parece um bonequinho de porcelana e... º3º "

" ...tem olhos juntinhos...como os de um jegue. -- " – pensava Kaoru compartilhando do mesmo pensamento de Momoko

" Quem esses meninos pensam que são pra invadir o laboratório do professor?! OwÓ "

- Nós estamos aqui...- começou Butch

- ...pra salvar...- continuou Boomer

- ...o seu irmão...sei sei,conheço a história...¬¬ - disse Kaoru.

- Só que nós as Power Puff Girls Z,não vamos deixar! \õ/ - gritou Momoko

- Não vamos é? oo - Kaoru

- Não! \o\ - gritou Momoko

Enquanto Momoko e Kaoru lutavam com os Rowdy's,Miyako passou desapercebida de todos e estourou a bolha onde estava Brick.

- Por que estourou a bo – Miyako tapou a boca do garoto ruivo com uma das mãos enquanto lhe entregava suas roupas.

- Shh!Eu sei o que está exatamente pensando "Por que estourou a bolha e me deixou fugir?" - recebe um olhar confuso do garoto. – Bom,achei que era um bom plano e que fosse dar certo,mas fiquei com pena de você.

- Olha ele lá! – gritou Butch se livrando de Kaoru com um golpe no estômago.

- Devolve nosso manoo! OwÓ – disse Boomer, chutando Momoko no joelho e correndo até a garota loira dando-lhe um golpe na nuca fazendo-a ficar inconsciente.

- Gah..! Oo – foi tudo o que Brick conseguiu falar a respeito da cena antes de ser arrastado pelos irmãos e sair do laboratório.

Lá tinha jazida no chão,a garota de cabelos loiros cacheados.Miyako

- Miyako-chan!Miyako-chan! – disse Momoko colocando a cabeça da garota em seu colo.

- Não adianta... - disse de surpresa o professor. – Foi uma pancada muito forte...suponho que ela só volte a si em 3 dias...

- Então nós a deixaremos sob seus cuidados e avisaremos a vó dela que ela está passando umas noites na casa da Momoko...Certo:D

Todos concordaram.

- 3 dias huh...?É tudo que precisamos pra destruirmos as PPGZ! Muahahahahahahahahaha,cof cof! – argumentou Butch escondido atrás de uma moita.

- Butch,você engoliu um gambá hoje de manhã cedo?Que cheiro é esse? xx

- Calem a boca ¬¬

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fikei sem internet por duas semanas ;;

Desculpem a demora pra postar! desvia de Swing Sonic ;;'

Arthur/Brick: Cara,sem você eu não teria escrito esse capítulo!Valeu demais viu? \o\ Você mora no kokoro da escritora ake õ/

Jidai! Amnésia?Ou não!Preparem seus doki dokis! \o\


	5. Amnésia Ou não!

Capitulo,capiiitulo deeee "Like Romeo X Juliet"! --

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Miyako agiu estranha ontem... por que ela fez aquilo? Oõ

Meus irmãos estão com aquela coisa de quererem destruir as meninas ¬¬

Sabe de uma coisa?

Foda-se.Estou pouco me lixando uú9 Deixa as crianças serem felizes oo'

Saí daquele chiqueiro que o Mojo chama de casa.Fui dar uma volta.Sabe,pra refrescar a cabeça porque o Butch e o Boomer estão falando naquele maldito plano desde que acordaram¬¬

Passeei por ruas de Tokyo que eu nem conhecia...rapaiz,quanta coisa tem aqui hein? Oõ

- Caraca... oo

Sem perceber passei pela rua da casa da Momoko...olhei.Tem como não saber qual é?

Lógico,é a única casa rosa e vermelha da rua e adivinha,fica ao lado de uma confeitaria...é mole? xDDD

Entrei na loja de doces e sorte!Era uma velhinha coroca que cuidava!Sem câmeras,sem alarmes.

E por pura ironia do destino,um barulho nos fundos da loja a fez ir pra lá.Cara,isso que é sorte!

Peguei uns doces e um bolo.De morango...Qualé?Não é qualquer coisa que eu como sabia?Eu também sou gente uú9

Saí correndo...nada de dividir com os irmãos \o\

Entrei num parque,sentei na grama. Ah sim,isso que eu chamo de comer doces com estilo (y)

Engoli a última bala e voei no bolo - Em duas bocadas já tinha acabado! ;;

Saí de lá.Saco não tinha nada pra fazer. uú Fui chutando uma pedrinha quando essa pedrinha bate em algo,levanto os olhos e quem eu vejo?Sim,ela a loira idiota!Miyako!

Ela sorriu pra mim de um jeito estranho...saka? Não sei como eu te digo,de um jeito meigo,como eu li nos livros.O que? Eu leio sim se quer saber u///ú'

- Huh? ºº' – não deu pra dizer mais nada,porque a minha voz não saiu xx'

O sol tinha se escondido quase por completo,só o brilho alaranjado clareava a minha visão uú

- Quem é você? 3 – Quê?Ela tá de brincadeira comigo uú

- Que brincadeira mais chata uú – estralei os dedos da mão direita

- Affe,quem é você?!Se te conheço,Acho que perdi a memória... – ela abaixou a cabeça.Podia ser verdade,ou seria um truque? Oo - Acabei de sair de um coma... – Huh...ela ficou inconsciente PRA VALER ontem...

Me apresentei pra ela e fiz umas perguntas pra ela tipo:

- Conhece alguma Momoko? oó

-Kaoru? oò

- Oquê? Quem é Professor Utonium? òõ

Só se lembrava da avó,dela mesma e só.

Ela não estava com cara de gente que estava mentindo...ela deve ter MESMO perdido a memória quando o Boomer bateu na cabeça dela...oo

Acompanhei ela até a casa da avó.Se eu quero usar ela como uma arma pra destruir as PPGZ,tenho que fingir ser amigo dela uúv

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esse foi chato xx'

Jidai!Especial de dois capítulos!Amigos ou inimigos?Preparem seus doki dokis! o/


	6. Amigos ou inimigos? ESPECIAL

Like Romeo X Juliet! Especial de 2 capítulos!

**Amigos **ou** Inimigos**? & **Pânico**!A **verdadeira face **de** Takaaki**!

Sublinhado é telefonema.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Amigos** ou **Inimigos**?

Bosta bosta bosta! Miyako recuperou a memória!

Mas,como não idiota nem nada,pedi pra ela que mantivesse a nossa "amizade" em segredo.Se não ela não era amiga de verdade e faria eu não confiar nela.

Cara,não me venha com esse olhar malicioso que nem amizade isso é. u.ú

Já te falei e tô puto da vida de dizer que eu vou fazer a Miyako se revoltar contra as amigas e..já chega u.u

Mas já narrei inúmeras histórias da minha criativa e genial cabeça em que as amiguinhas dela me surram e me nocauteiam.

- Momoko-san e Kaoru-san fizeram isso?!

- É.Mas é bem pior do que você imagina.

"Tadinho dele!" ela deve ter pensado. Cara,fiquei com dó de mim mesmo agora! ;3

Celular toca.

- Gomen,Brick. – foi pra um pouco longe

- Mochi mochi?

- Ara,Miyako-san!Onde você está?

- Obaa-chan,estou na...Ok.Já estou indo. Não obaa-chan... - desliga.

- Gomenasai,tenho que ir. Até mais. /

Levantei e me espreguicei um pouco...direto pra casa...c-a-s-a?Repito,chiqueiro ¬¬

- Briiickeee... – Mojo voou em mim.

- Solta de mim,mama - dei-lhe um tapa que ele voou longe.

- x.x'

- Bem vindo,mano. – disse o Butch com a boca cheia de balas.

- Onde você arrumou isso?

- Ah,tirei de um menino que tava voltando da loja de doces.

Tirei uma da mão dele.

- Ei! ò ó

- Sou mais velho – ou não? – Tenho meus direitos u.u

- Seu velhaco fio-duma-besta-pêluda 8D – soquei a bala nas fuças do Butch e subi as escadas e fui dormir.

Cara,não deu pra dormir.Fiquei pensando no que eu disse pra Miyako.Valeu a pena mesmo? .

Será que ela me considera **amigo...ou inimigo**? O.O

O QUE DIABOS EU TÔ PENSANDO,PORRA?!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Segunda parte!

Narrador 3ª pessoa,MANDEM REVIEWS! TT.TT

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Pânico!****A verdadeira face de Takaaki!**

- "Por quê?"

Se perguntava Miyako,enquanto batia com a ponta da lapiseira no caderno em cima da escrivaninha.Lançou um olhar confuso para Octi,esperando uma resposta.Nada.

Talvez Octi ainda não soubesse,mas estava um tanto confusa desde que recuperara a memória...Brick seria tão gentil com ela se ela falasse da amizade proibida que tinha com um dos Rowdy para as colegas heroínas?Por que toda aquela confusão tinha sido desperta somente naqueles dias?Por que não pensara diariamente em Takaaki?

- Já sei!Vou visitar o Taka-chan para ver se ele pode me ajudar!

Olhou para o relógio,3 horas.Se encaminhou para o hospital central de Tokyo.

Ah,Miyako...você é tão inocente...mal sabe que está prestes a ter a maior decepção da sua vida...não reconhece um sentimento forte quando tem um?

Chegando as portas do hospital,Miyako sentiu um calafrio.

- "Não deve ser nada." Sugeriu ela.

Entrou e cumprimentou a enfermeira,e perguntou se podia visitar Takaaki.Esta respondeu que Takaaki já estava com visitas,mas ela também podia entrar.

Enquanto se encaminhava com uma pequenina cesta de frutas nas mãos,Miyako imaginou alegremente ,que sorte ela tinha por ter amigos que a compreenderiam!

Pegou a maçaneta da porta,e ouviu uma voz feminina.Suave a aveludada que faria cócegas nos ouvidos de qualquer um que conversasse com ela.Aproximou-se da fresta da porta entreaberta e mal-podia aceitar o que ouvia,ou melhor,o que VIA!

Uma garota de cabelos pretos lisos presos em marias-chiquinhas e olhos cinzentos que aparentavam não exibir nenhum sentimento,abraçava Takaaki sem nenhum ressentimento.Miyako sabia quem era,Zebura-san. [N/A: Zebura é uma garota que aparece no doujinshi de Demashitaa!Powrpuff Girls Z

- "Não pode ser..." – dizia a si mesma,incrédula.

Miyako saiu as pressas quando estava pra ver a garota encostar a boca nos lábios do loiro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Oshimaai!Gostaram?! 8DD

Jidai!A fita rosa!Sentimentos,doces e estranhos sentimentos.Preparem seus doki dokis!

Mandem reviews! Ç.Ç


	7. A fita rosa Parte 1

Esse episódeo exigiu **muito **de mim.E eu não estava inspirada,então ficou assim 

Atendendo aos pedidos da **Gabby-chan n.n **nos próximos 3 capítulos,irei mostrar como os pares da Momoko e da Kaoru vão aparecer e o desenvolvimento dos 3 futuros casais n.nS2

A fita rosa.Sentimentos,doces e estranhos sentimentos parte 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------

- Miyako...Miyako...acorda... – dizia o garoto ruivo dando leves puxões numa mecha de cabelo loiro da menina. – Miyako! 

Os cílios da menina se agitaram e esta acordou.

- Taka-chan...? – disse ela com a vista embaçada. – Taka-chan...o que a Zebura-san estava fazendo com voc... – a garota gelou por inteiro.

- Taka-chan?O Takaaki? OO

Miyako levantou num pulo e bateu a testa na testa do garoto ruivo [N/A: lembrando que ele estava olhando o rosto dela,tipo bem de perto! Cara,como esses dois são inocentes! Uu e levantou.Logo viu que a cesta de frutas que levara pra Takaaki fora atirada contra a parede violentamente.

A loira voltou o rosto para o menino sentado no chão com um enorme galo na testa. 

- Itte,itte,itte. Xx

- Gomenasai – ela ajudou-o a se levantar. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu te vi voltando do hospital.E você estava chorando.Vim pra cá pra ver se você podia me explicar o que aconteceu. o.o

Miyako se lembrou.Ela foi ao hospital visitar Takaaki e viu Zebura agarrada a ele...

- Zebura-san...e...Taka-chan..estão... – ela somente moveu os lábios

- Ahn...eu sinto muito...sério.Eu sei que você gosta muito dele,Miyako.

Miyako estava subindo as escadas.

- Eu vou te esperar lá fora. – disse o menino abrindo a porta e saindo da casa.

Miyako entrou no banheiro,fechou a porta e abriu a torneira de água quente do ofurô,despiu-se e enrolou uma toalha na cabeça.Logo,ela já estava submersa até a altura do queixo com água quente .Desligou a torneira,e fechou os olhos e derramou uma lágrima solitária. 

- "Taka-chan...doushite?Pensei que você gostasse de mim..."

Lá fora...

- Butch?O que está fazendo por aqui?

- Estou procurando o Boomer.Viu ele? --'

- Tu não sabe mentir.Veio procurar algo pra fazer né?

- Sim T.T

- Seu vagabundo u.u

- Não fui eu que arrumei namorada e,é

- Ela não é minha namorada u.u

- Não por enquanto.Mas espere a Mama ficar sabendo disso! e.é

- Quem não deve não teme.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Começinho romântico,final baka 8D

Curtiram? OwO

Jidai!A fita rosa.Sentimentos,doces e estranhos sentimentos. Parte 2 

_**Impossível.É como Romeu e Julieta...**_


	8. Doces,estranhos sentimentos Parte 2

Cumprirei o que prometi

**DEEESCULPAS!PROOVAS NÃO PERMITIRAM POSTAR! TT.TT**

**Doces e estranhos sentimentos A fita rosa parte 2**

- Desculpe pela demora! – Miyako estava diferente...havia prendido o cabelo é um rabo de cavalo só.

- Você tá melhor? o ò

- Sim...vamos dar uma volta?Pra refrescar a cuca e o miolo... - Brick ensaiou um riso ousado.

- Pra quê essa cara? o.o

- Foi tão engraçado ver você falar "cuca e miolo" n.n

- Por quê?

- Porque você geralmente não fala isso...usa vocabulário de uma garota totalmente

culta,educada,gentil e... – O comentário do fez a garota corar

- Ah,suman...eu te ofendi... .'

- Imagina n/n

Começaram a andar,passaram pelo parque,e jogando conversa fora,dando muita risada das coisas estúpidas que os adolescentes falam._N/A: Parece até meio absurdo,um garoto de doze anos,um tanto "hentai" e uma menina de treze anos linda,praticamente sozinhos num parque nem dando uns amassos...ah essa juventude x3_ Miyako se sentia assim,talvez não mais uma "garotinha"...um pouco mulher.

- "Só uma garotinha que queria arrumar uma namoradinho mais velho pra mostrar pra vó...não parece.Não mesmo." – disse si mesmo o ruivo lembrando do comentário que a loira fizera minutos antes. _N/A: Estamos falando de um garoto __**mais**__ velho,os RRBZ são mais novos que as PPGZ,então não estamos falando de Brick,Boomer e muito menos Butch n.n_

_**Flashback ON!**_

_**- Talvez tenha sido muita criancice sua achar que uma garota de 6 anos estava preparada pra gostar de alguém de verdade.**_

_**- É...burrice minha né?Eu só queria agarrar um namorado mais velho pra mostrar pra vovó,fazer fofoquinha com as amigas dele...**_

_**Flashback OFF!**_

Já estava escurecendo,o pôr do sol refletia o brilho laranja nas vidraças das casa que se fechavam...e assim...acabava mais um dia.

- Vou indo.A vovó deve estar me esperando. – disse a loira se levantando da grama onde estava sentada observando o dia acabar.O garoto puxou seu braço e se levantou.

- Miyako.Eu sei que você deve estar triste por causa do Takaaki,e acho que você ia gostar de algo que te alegrasse eu estou tedandoissoqueeucomprei! – estendeu bruscamente uma caixinha pequena,simples.

- O quê você disse? – disse,confusa - Pra mim? – ela pegou a caixinha e abriu.Dentro,havia uma fita de cabelo rosa,de um tecido ainda desconhecido para ela,entretando delicado e leve.Tirando-a da caixa viu que ela mudava de cor entre Rosa-bebê,rosa-pink. – "Deve ser uma entre essas" – decidiu por fim.Soltando o rabo de cavalo,ela pega uma mecha de cabelo,a coloca pra trás e a prende,impedindo-a que caia sobre os olhos

- Não sabia que o seu cabelo era tão grande - "E é maior que o meu! TT.TT" - Não pensei que fosse ficar tão bem em você n.n _N/A: ficaria bem EM VOCÊ,né?Seu gay vermelho.quase.rosa ¬¬_

Miyako deu alguns passos a frente e chegou perto do garoto e disse

- _...arigatou - _após isso,sapecou uma beijoca no rosto do ruivo,que ficou mais vermelho que a jaqueta.

_ N/A: cena baseada no oekaki da MCGCittyCatX3 : __fc02./fs22/f/2008/009/c/2/MiyakoxBrickbyMCGCittyCatX3.png_

Saiu de perto do garoto e foi correndo pra casa.

**Aaah,ficou muuuito kawaii! **

**Não teve Momoko nem Kaoru! Não me mate,****Gabby-chan n.n!**** Se não,eu não termino e vocês ficam no prejú! U.u**

**Jidai!Penúltimo capítulo;**

**Tudo por um namorado baseado título: "Tudo por uma esmeralda"**


	9. Tudo por um namorado!

PENÚLTIMO

**PENÚLTIMO! XD**

**Tudo por um namorado**

**...**

- Kaaaoruu!Vai ter um baile e eu nem tenho companhia! T.T _**(N/A: Estamos falando do 1º encerramento de PPGZ Mayonaka no Door,em que eles estão num baile de vilões,sabem? n.n)**_

- Eu não vou nem que me pague u.U – depois de ver uma cara da Momoko **"Eu.te.trago.lanche.na.escola.por.uma..direito.a.sobremesa"** Kaoru desistiu e resolveu ir.Afinal, não tinha nada de bom pra fazer em um sábado a noite.

A tal festa seria em um restaurante/salão de festas longe do centro de Tokyo _**(N/A: Cenário do episódeo 51,onde os vilões se reúnem pra planejar contra as PPGZ) **_

Roodando a escola pra achar um acompanhante,desiludida a pobre ruiva acha muuuuuita³ areia pro seu pobre caminhãozinho Carga Pesada² :3 _**(N/A: E bote pesada nisso! O.O) **_

- Aaaah,não! T.T – disse Momoko fazendo o maior drama. – Não tenho companhia! – andando pela rua de sua casa mais parecendo encenação de teatro.

- Não o que? o3o

- Eu não tenho companhia pra festa do... – olhou pro menino loiro a sua frente com um dedo no nariz,uns 50 cm menor que ela. – Boomer!Quer ganhar comidinha de graça numa festa com alta música? ;D

- Quero! – disse o menino babando e com os olhos brilhantes

- Ótimo n.n – disse ela dando pulinhos de satisfação - Sábado,9 horas naquele tal Restaurante em tal lugar! _**(N/A: Viiixi,como foi fácil... u.ù Momoko,me ensina isso? XDDD' Zoei,loves do meu kokoro)**_

Em outro luuugaaaaar...

- \ÒxÓ/ Pffufupfuuu! – tentava dizer Kaoru sendo arrastada pelo garoto moreno – Pfuppfuuuu! TxT'

- Shhhhh! Você vem comigo U.U

- Pfuppppfffuuuuu! – A garota morde a mão do menino e saltou pra longe dele,cuspindo - Pfuuu blargh!Você tem gosto de lixo! O.ó Seu emo.besta.idiota.de.pinto.atrofiado! _**(N/A: DeJaVú? o.o Lembram da fala do Brick do primeiro capítulo? XD) **_- dizendo isso,chutou as partes baixas do garoto. – Seu psicótico u.u

Na casa da Momoko

- Laaan laaaaaaaaaaaaaan lan! Eu teeeeeeenho alguéeeem!Alguéeeem alguéeeem! Laaaa laaaaa laaaaaaáaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Deu a louca na mana o.o

- Ah,Kuriko,você nunca vai entender! /n.n/

- Não mesmo! O.o

- Eu consegui!Fiz de tudo e consegui! õ/

**...**

Minna!Esse foi o penúltimo!E agora?

Foi pequetuxo,mas serve,né? XD

O próximo é definitivo!

Jidai!Último capítulo de L.R.X.J.

_**Você é o meu único.**_


	10. Você é o meu único

L

L.R.X.J,último capítulo

Divirtam-se!E se possível...chorem...

...

"_**Se prepare para o desafio!**_

_**A vida é sempre cheia de altos e baixos..."**_

_- Não!Me soltem!Por favor!Eu...Brick,Briiick!_

_- Miyako-san...me desculpe..._

_- Por favor,Miyako!Não piore as coisas!_

Para entender o que está acontecendo,é preciso voltar algumas horas no tempo.

No covil do Mojo...

- Imperdoável,mojo!Absurdamente absurdo,mojo! Como vocês puderam se envolver com elas?!

- Desculpe,mama... – era somente o que o trio de vozes baixas repetia

- Nada de desculpas,mojo!Mojo-sama nunca irá perdoar vocês,mojo!

- Mas mama,a gente só... – tentava argumentar o loiro

- Nada de mas,mojo! – Mojo rapidamente saiu pela porta – Não quero que nenhum de vocês saia daqui!Sem exceções. – lançou um olhar afiado ao ruivo no meio dos outros dois.

- Sim,mama...

- Mochi mochi?Ah,Momoko-san...Não,eu vou,quero dizer...você vai passar aqui?Tudo bem.Até mais.

Aquela prometia ser uma grande festa porque principalmente...iria usar _aquela fita_.

"_**O destino ilude tão facilmente...**_

_**Nos vemos em uma grande felicidade sem fim."**_

- Kaaare-sama!Kareeeee-sama,mojo!

- Ora,Mojo!O que faz por aqui no meu humilde lar...?

- Os meninos,mojo...eles...eles...

- Ora,não me diga!O que vai fazer sobre isso?Vai proibi-los de sair pra vê-las?Eles tem de perceber que o que fizeram foi errado.Totalmente _errado_.

- Kare-sama...o que pretende fazer com meus meninos...mojo?

- Me diga,Mojo...poderia ficar com seus filhos por digamos...pra _sempre_?

- Kare-sama!O senhor quer que eu...

- Sim,por seu orgulho.Tudo ou nada.

- Kare-sama...meu desgosto é tão grande que... – o macaco abaixou a cabeça. – Faça.

- Que bom que você concorda,Mojo. – o rosto de Kare exibia um sorriso sinistro de orelha a orelha.

Rapidamente Kare levantou se da poltrona onde estava e deu um giro e em sua volta apareceram três papéis.Os quais,pousaram delicadamente sobre a mesa de cedro antiga e envernizada.

- Eis a sua salvação,Mojo.

Mojo engoliu a seco.Pegou a caneta que Kare lhe estendia e assinou cada um dos papéis.

- Obrigada, por colaborar! – disse Kare estalando os dedos fazendo os contratos sumirem enquanto Mojo saia de lá cabisbaixo.

Miyako estva muito ansiosa - ela nunca tinha ficado tão ansiosa para uma festa daquele jeito! – Buscava freneticamente uma roupa adequada para a festa,mas parecia que seu guarda-roupa havia se conspirado contra ela,nenhuma roupa lhe "caia bem".

- "_Será que ele vai estar lá?Ah Miyako Gotokuji,deixe de ser boba!É claro que não!Ora,imagine só._"– disse ela pra si mesma sacudindo a cabeça pros lados.

"_**Mas quando menos se espera,**_

_**Tudo se rebela e sempre se separa."**_

Estava na hora.E todos naquele restaurante...tudo tão...brilhante e bonito...

E lá estava ele.Tal como tinha dito.Recostado na parede não ligando pro mundo.

- _Eeeeh,bem...importaria de ir também?É que eu ficaria de vela lá pra Momoko e não conheço o povo de lá...bom..._

- _Não me importo de jeito nenhum,Miyako.Afinal,amigo é pra essas coisas,né?_

- Pensei que não vinha,sr. Tijolo :3

- Duvidou de mim,srta. Filha das Coisas Alegres? :O – indignou-se o ruivo.

E a conversa andava solta e gostosa como sempre ocorre quando a gente encontra um amigo que a gente gosta tanto.Tanto assim?

Tanto como?Tanto assim,por quê?

Talvez essas perguntas sejam mais importantes do que as possíveis respostas.

- Eeeeeh,olha olha,a fiiiiiita! õ/ - disse Brick apontando uma mecha do cabelo da loira que estava amarrada a fita rosa.

Depois de mil risadas e tirações de sarro,eles estavam no silêncio de novo.É tão estranho,sempre se tem tanto assunto pra conversar com um amigo mas...as vezes talvez é melhor consentir do que falar.Frases mal-escolhidas podem assassinar uma amizade.

- Você...é...está mesmo...uuuum...muito...eeeeeeeeeeeh...bo-bonita n/n'

- Aaah,mesmo?...obrigada. n/n – E novamente estavam envoltos pelo silêncio.

_**(N/A: Putz que lerdeza!Mas é tãaao kawaii .')**_

"_**Será que se abrir meu coração,**_

_**As coisas serão diferentes?**_

_**Mas sentir é **__**algo muito mais**__** do que dizer."**_

E continuaram ali...quietos por mais um tempo.Um silencia denso e pesado que nenhum dos dois queria quebrar,pelo menos era o que outro achava.

Vez ou outra os olhos azuis da loira pousavam sobre o menino.

Estranho ele estava tão diferente do normal...ele sempre era...serelepe,pula pra lá,pula pra cá,nunca parava de falar...agora estava ali,quieto olhando toda aquela gente dançando freneticamente sem parar.Sentiu que o coração tentava sair do peito,foi ficando com um nó na garganta e sentia que o rosto ficava quente. _**( N/A:nisso os dois tinham algo em comum: tinham a pele clara que ficava vermelha/rosada por qualquer emoção ) **_então,virou o rosto pro outro lado.

- Eeh...eu vou ao banheiro... – saiu as pressas dali e se enfiou no banheiro.O que diabos era aquilo?O que estava acontecendo _com_ ela?

Quando entrou,notou que Sedusa estava lá conversando com Himeko.Quando passou pelas duas para se dirigir ao espelho,ela ouviu comentários como:

- Ah,é essa aí que fez o Mojo vender o garotinho lá...?

- Fiquei sabendo que não foi só o ruivinho,acho que todos eles se envolveram com esse tipinho e o Mojo foi lá e...

- É,esses pais de hoje...não suportam ver um filho longe... – disse bem alto Himeko ajeitando seu vestido e passando um pouco mais de batom nos lábios.

Miyako não pôde ouvir o resto porque as duas estavam saindo de lá,talvez um pouco constrangidas com a presença dela.

- Como assim "vender"?E esse ruivinho?Será que...? – ela arregalou os olhos e nem passou o _gloss _que ela estava segurando.Ela derrubou o tubinho de brilho na pia para sair correndo para fora e notar o caos de lá.

Foi uma cena horrível...jazidos no chão vários corpos de pessoas inocentes,umas ainda vivas,gemendo e chorando.O chão estava coberto de sangue.

Somente notou Momoko em um canto do salão transformada lutando por sua vida contra um clone do...Kare!

Virou pra o outro lado e viu Kaoru recolhendo os vivos que haviam se escondido atrás de congeladores de bebida,mesas e os colocando fora do restaurante dizendo:

- Salvem-se!Vocês ainda têm de viver muito,nós cuidamos dele.

- Fácil falar,Buttercup!Miyako?! O que está fazendo aí parada?!

- Estou procurando o...

- Anda,vem me ajudar!

- Rolling Bubbles! – ela se transformou. – Bubble Champagne!Blossom,onde está o Kare verdadeiro? – perguntou ela lutando contra outro clone do vilão.

- Acho que...ali!Aaaaaaah! – ela gritou sendo atingida na barriga pelo gancho do clone,ela caiu no chão se contorcendo.

Miyako avistou os três RRB's sendo arrastados por Kare para o palco.

- Agora eles serão meus! Muahahahaha! – riu Kare pegando um punhal que estava em seu cinto.

Bubbles olhou aquilo com verdadeiro horror.Percebendo a loucura que a amiga estava prestes a fazer,Blossom enrolou metade do corpo a menina com seu Yo-yo.

- Shooting Yo-yo!Miyako-san,não posso permitir que faça isso...

- Momoko,ele vai...ele vai... – lágrimas começaram a sair dos olhos da menina,lágrimas inesperadas,lágrimas inevitáveis...

- Miyako...- disse Kaoru chegando perto das duas - Ele vai... – abaixou a cabeça.

Foi tudo extremamente rápido.O grito,o sangue jorrando...esse sangue espirrou na parede.A face de Kare estava contorcida.Um sorriso largo,de um facínora psicótico.O primeiro RRB foi...foi vista uma fumaça branca saindo do buraco da faca direto para a boca de Kare.

- Bu-Butch... – balbuciou o loiro horrorizado.Parte do sangue do irmão espirrara em seu rosto – Bri-Brick vamos sair da-daqui...! – disse ele correndo para o lado acompanhado pelo ruivo.

Foi ouvido um urro animal,Kare lançou seu braço para Boomer e agarrou seu pé e ele o puxava.

- Aaaaaah!Eu vou mo-morrer...Brick! – o chamado pelo irmão pareceu mais um latido.- Saia daqui!AGORA!

O ruivo simplesmente obedeceu.Correu o máximo que pôde.Mas ele acabou tropeçando e quando se virou para o lugar onde o irmão estava,somente viu Kare engolindo mais uma nuvenzinha de fumaça que saia do corte da faca na pele de Boomer.

O rosto dele já estava todo coberto de sangue dos dois meninos.

- Balloon Catcher! – a bolha foi rapidamente em direção do punhal de Kare e o pegou.

Com outro urro Kare se dirigiu lentamente ao ruivo caído no chão.

Seu medo era tanto,que tudo que Brick podia fazer era recuar em direção a parede,logo estava recostado nela temendo por sua vida.

Momoko e Kaoru seguravam a loira pelos dois braços.

- Não!Me soltem!Por favor!Eu...Brick,Briiick!

- Miyako-san...me desculpe...

- Por favor,Miyako!Não piore as coisas!

Kare havia levantado o seu braço e sobre sua mão se formava uma bola de energia negra...chegava cada vez mais perto do menino caído...cada vez mais perto...até que parou frente e frente com ele.

- Sua alma é minha,moleque! – ele direcionou seu ataque ao menino.

Os segundos não acabavam mais.

- "Vamos!Tire a minha vida agora!" – pensou ele quando viu que havia um corpo em cima do seu. - "Mas o que diabos...?!"

Mas era tarde demais para pensar.Foi somente mais um jorro de sangue,mas dessa vez não era somente do ruivo era de...

- MIYAKO! – gritaram as duas outras meninas enquanto viam duas bolinhas de fumaça saindo dos corpos jazidos no chão.Essas duas bolinhas de fumaça se juntaram e fizeram uma maior mas ela foi engolida por Kare...

A parede também tinha sido perfurada,e lá fora podia-se ver a lua semi-nova brilhante...

O mundo estava em perigo.

"_**Parti em busca de um novo mundo,**_

_**Um mundo onde você existe."**_

...

The End!

Reviews pleeease!

**Cyh-sama! Fanfic inspirada no anime "Demashitaa!Powerpuff Girls Z" **

**Proibida cópia parcial ou inteira da história "Like Romeo X Juliet"**


End file.
